My Lover the Vampire
by MisunderstoodWaffle
Summary: You know Bella and Edward are always at each others throats, but what happens if they go too far? This is my first fanfic, so you guys go hard on me, I need all the advice I can get.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

It was raining like it always does in Forks. What else is new? I looked up, and I felt the hard stone cold drops hit my face. I was standing in the field where my past has symbolically started. Edward, Jacob, even James. Of course the rain had made the wildlife grow, so the field was smaller. I had told Edward I didn't want to leave just yet, so he had gone back to my old truck to get a blanket. I'm sure the cold didn't bother min, and it actually felt good to me. I had spent the last few hours blushing fiercely, with Edward's face against mine, just sitting. Nothing was said for the longest time, but nothing had to be said. Even though I was immune to Edward's power, he acted like he knew my every thought. Was my face that easy to read?

I took a deep breath and checked my surroundings. I turned to my head to the right, and I could see the trunk of the tree that Edward had taken down the fist time he brought me here. It was more massive than the last time I had seen it. It was probably the abundance of moss, but you never knew. After I met Edward I wasn't sure what was impossible.

My head went right this time. I could see the spot in the trees where Jacob and his clan of werewolves had sprung a surprise attack on James. James, the thought of his name made the rain drop a thousand degrees. I turned away from that spot, and I saw Edward walk up with a wet blanket in his hands. He smiled that crooked smile I loved so much and threw the blanket aside, knowing it was useless. I started to run toward himk, be he was so much faster. With three quick strides I was in his arms. I pressed my lips against his tightly. I wasn't sure if I was going past those stupid boundaries of his or not, I had learned to ignore them, but I could definitely tell when I had pressed his buttons. His muscles tightened, and his lips hardened. Then he pulls me back and looks through me with stone cold eyes.

Talk about a major flashback. I was so lost in thought; my eyes weren't connecting with my brain. I saw his dark eyes, but I couldn't feel them burn a hole straight through me. He shook me a little. "Are you alright, Bella?" I let out a small breath and nodded. My hands started to shake, and he noticed. "We should get..." I put two fingers to his lips, not wanting to ruin the moment. Rain dripped from his nose and noto my fingers, which made them shake more. He didn't move them, instead his kissed them lightly. Edward whispered softly, his velvet voice almost knocking the breath out of me. "We should be getting back, I don't want you sick."

"Can you get sick?" I blurted a little too loud. I heard a bird in some tree call its mate.

He snickered, "Would you like to stay here and find out?" I saw his eyes lighten a little. I shook my head ans he took my hand. "Then let's go."

My head didn't spin like it used to when I was on Edward's back and he was running at the speed o my truck. We had done it enough to where I was used to it. When we got back to my truck I couldn't wait for the heat to kick in. Of course, Edward insisted on driving back, and for once I let him. I saw the sun setting as we drove off. What time was it? Of course Emmett had re-installed the radio I had torn off about a year ago. I had never set the clock, so it was useless. Once Edward had tried to teach me to tell time by the stars while we were out by his house. I looked out into the sky; there were no stars out yet. I decided it wasn't important, and I turned to Edward. He button down shirt was soaked, and it screamed "take me off!" I looked up to his face, and felt the cold water still on my face begin to sting. I shifted in my seat, which caused Edward to look over to me. Of course he didn't slow down, but I trusted him behind the wheel no matter how queasy it made me feel. "Are you alright? You look cold." He frowned.

That night in the mountains came to my mind. Vampires don't have any blood in their body, so they can't be naturally warm, and Edward had a big problem with that. There was a big snowstorm and Edward and I were stuck inside a tent. It was freezing and Edward knew he couldn't help me. You could see in his eyes how much it hurt him emotionally. That night Jacob Black was my heater, and he literally clung to me the whole night. Jacob and Edward are mortal enemies, but they somehow restrain themselves from slitting each other's throats for me. Edward more than Jacob. Edward's had a thing about me being cold ever since.

We got back to my house in under half the time a normal person should. I looked down at my hand. Edward's ring was still on my finger. A chill went up my spine as I wondered what was going through Alice's mind. I shoved that thought into the back of my head and opened the door. I screamed when I saw a white dress on the couch in the living room. This was happening all too fast. Then I heard the sound of a light chuckle. Alice. I sighed, "What do you want?"

She smiled at me, "I want you to try it on, silly." I grabbed the dress and headed up the stairs. Alice bounced in place as I passed her, I knew she already knew it would fit. I dragged the dress into my room, shut the door, and took my clothes off.

The dress fit perfectly, complimenting every curve of my body. It even enhanced what little cleavage I had. Alice knocked on the door and politely let herself in. I put on a fake smile, "Thanks so much Alice, it's wonderful."

She scowled, "Oh stop lying to me. What's wrong with it?"

I shook my head. "It's not the dress, it's me."

"Bella, that's the worst excuse I've ever heard!" She laughed. "I'll let you change, Edward'll be here in about ten minutes. The groom doesn't get to see the dress until the wedding!" Her face lit up and she walked out. I squirmed out of the dress and put it into my closet. I didn't see the point since all Alice is thinking about is the dress. He'll see it perfectly in her mind. I heard the doorbell, and I walked down to answer it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I had forgotten the disclaimer on the last chapter, so here goes:

I do not own anything except, wait...I don't own anything at all!

When I opened the door I was greeted by two big, strong arms. Edward smiled, "Hey, Bella." I kissed him and blushed. I knew it was coming, but he was just begging to be kissed. His lips almost jumped off of his beautiful face to get to me.

Alice danced over to my side. "I guess my work here is done for the time being." She winked at Edward. She gave me a light peck on the cheek, and pranced out the door. With a swift motion Edward scooped me in his arms and placed me gently on the couch. He kissed my neck, sending a slight chill up my spine. My fingers took to his hair with small playful motions. His lips reached up to mine, and his hands went down to my waist. Edward wasn't stopping anytime soon, and my hands cupped his face as he kissed me ever deeper. For dramatic effect, he started to breathe hard, even though he didn't have to. My hands went to the collar of his shirt, and his muscles started to tighten. My lips started to tremble, afraid he would loose the intensity. His hands were placed firmly on my shoulders, and his lips parted.

He looked down, making an attempt to not make eye contact. I turned red, knowing I did something wrong.

"I'm sorry." Was all I heard him mutter, although I was sure there was some cursing to himself. I hugged him tightly.

"You didn't do anything wrong." I said, looking into his eyes. He still wouldn't look at me.

I had never seen him this way. What had gotten into him? My eyes filled with concern. He got up and my eyes started to leak the concern. He stomped into the kitchen, stiff as a stone. I followed him, trying to keep his pace. His voice was more clear this time. "I'm sorry, Bella, I should have stopped sooner, but I want you." He looked away from me, ashamed. "I didn't want to stop, and your scent is almost edible." He shook his head. "I'm sorry." I kept my distance, not wanting to upset him more.

"It's fine." I assured him.

"I almost bit you."

My eyes widened at that. "Well why didn't you?!" I felt my neck where he had been just minutes before. I stuck it out for him to see, "You see this? I want you bite me!" Tears streamed down my face. I knew I was overreacting, but I didn't care. I wanted to be like Edward so much. I wanted to be seen as equal, not something breakable and weak.

Edward bowed his head in defeat and took a big sigh. "You really want me to?" I nodded and gulped. He took two heavy steps foward and we came eye to eye, inches apart. "Here, I'll do it!" His velvet voice rose. His hands clamped onto my cheeks. Edward's thumbs wiped the tears from my eyes. His voice shook a little, "Are you ready?" His grip was tight, and all I could think was Edward.

"Edward...Edward!" I said, not aware of how foolish I sounded. He forced his head into the curve of my neck and stopped.

My mind had stopped. I couldn't think. I was stuck in the hands of the most frightening man I had ever met and the most wonderful boy I had ever met. His cold voice laughed and he picked me up. My eyes weren't connecting with my brain, so everything was happening in slow motion. He picked me up in slow motion. His eyes lit up in slow motion. He threw me on the couch in slow motion. Was I bitten?

I woke up. I wasn't sure how long I was out, but Edward's face was over me with the most concerned expression I had ever seen. I smiled. "Hey."

"Hi." He softly said. "Are you alright? I wasn't sure what I had done. I'm so sorry, I'll never do that again." The words came out in a mess, I had to clear my head to sort them all out.

"I...you...am I a vampire?" He chuckled and kissed me.

"I'm afraid not." My head was spinning.

"You're...best...actor...world" Was all I could get out. Edward laughed, and pressed his lips to my ear.

"I love you. Get some sleep, I'll be right here."

I never went to sleep, I just laid there with my eyes closed. I remembered what Edward had said about me talking in my sleep, so I blurted out a few "Edward!"s. I heard him chuckle everytime. I tried very hard not to smile myself. After what had seemed a few hours, I decided to get up. When I opened my eyes, I saw Edward in Charlie's chair, his eyes asleep. He seemed to be listening for something. I didn't bother him, instead I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. The cabinet creaked when I opened it, and before I knew it Edward was beside me.

"You look beautiful in that dress." I had a feeling he would say something like that, but it still took me by surprise.

"Oh," was all I could get out. He kissed my cheek and got out of my way.

"Alice wants us out of town today so she can set up for the wedding. Do you have any idea of what you want to do?" I stopped in mid-bite and looked at him. How big was this wedding going to be? I immediately thought of Jacob over in La Push. Wonder what he was up to? The thought of asking Edward if I could go visit his mortal enemy a few days before his wedding terrified me. I'm not sure if Jacob even wanted to see me. "Are you alright, Bella?" I jumped a little, my fork falling to my plate. He frowned.

"I'm fine, just a little..." I got cut off.

"Alice is coming to tell us to beat it, even though I'm pretty sure she saw me tell you what she said." He signed. "I'll put your plate up."

"Thanks." He kissed me again, and I walked up the stairs to brush my teeth.

Jacob filled my mind again. The water from the faucet reminded me of the first day we met. That was also the day I found out about Edward. I turned off the water and dried my hands. I felt the two charms on my left wrist become a little heavier. La Push was out of the question.

I walked back down to meet Edward. Before I could suggest Seattle, he spoke. "I need to go hunting soon, so if you want to go to La Push it'd be fine with me."

My eyes bugged out. "Are you sure you can't read my mind?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Nope, I'm just a really good expression-reader."

"La Push sounds really good to me."

"So it's settled then." A wall of sadness ran into me like a ton of bricks. All of a sudden I realized that I wouldn't be with Edward for long. I ran up to hug him. He kissed my hair and a tear ran down my cheek.

"You know you don't have to go if you don't want to, I can wait a few days and..."

"No, I don't want you to suffer because of me. I'll be fine."

We walked out to our cars together. As he got into his Volvo, I waved goodbye. I climbed into my old pickup and started the engine. I drove to La Push and found Jacob's house. When I cut my engine I saw Billy through the curtains. He waved to me and pointed to the back of the house. I waved back and made my way around. When I saw the old garage my memories took me back. What had happened to those old motorcycles? All of a sudden I heard loud swearing. I laughed, and the noise stopped. Jacob poked his head around the door, and smiled. "Bells!" He ran up and gave me a big bear hug. His bare chest felt even warmer than I had remembered.

"Jake...I can't...breathe!" I pulled against him with all my might, but he didn't even notice.

"Oh! Sorry!" He laughed. "What brings you here?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just wanted to catch up with my werewolf." He saw through my phony excuse.

"The bloodsucker's going hunting." There was no question in his voice.

"It's just a good time." I muttered lamely. He smiled anyway.

We were sitting down now. I wasn't sure how long I had been here, but I saw the sun go down a while ago, so I was sure it was late. "And then," Jacob laughed. "And then Quil stuffed the whole pizza in his mouth! I swear I've never seen Emily make anything so big!" He fell over with laughter. I laughed along with him. I had forgotten how comfortable I was around Jacob. All of a sudden he took my hand. "You still wear this dingy old thing? I see the bloodsucker gave you a charm too." He turned it over in two giant fingers.

"Yeah," I started to say.

"You don't want him to feel left out, do you?" That was the wrong answer, and I didn't want the answer. He took a deep breath, and shook his head at me. "Sometimes I worry about you, Bella Swan." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. He kissed my hand and let it fall.

A wolf in the distance started to howl. It could have been two, or even more, I could never tell. He stood up, and I followed. "Who's that?"

"Sam, he's ready for me to start my shift." I sighed.

"I though you didn't do that anymore. Victoria's gone, so what's out there to come and get me?"

He laughed, "You have no idea, and with the bloodsucker out hunting..." He said no more. I glared at him. "I'm not some little girl that has to be protected every second of every day." I folded my hands. This time Jacob's laugh was louder, and it was more of a howl than anything else. You could tell he was getting angry. "That's exactly what you are! You're this fragile little piece of glass that those vampires have put cushions under time and time again! Now they're using us as a cushion." He growled. "At least they should let us see you around more, but they even think we're dangerous! Especially that one of yours." He waved a blaming finger at me. My eyes filled with water, but not yet spilling over.

"How could you blame me for this?" He scowled at me.

"If you would have stayed with me you wouldn't be protected all the time. You'd be safe but you could be free! But yet you turn to the bloodsucker!" He turned away and stormed out of the shop. Tears leaked out of my eyes and I ran out after him. I could see his pants starting to rip and his spine getting more horizontal. "Just get out of here, I don't want you around us anymore."

He dashed off, and I rushed to my truck, my vision blurring more every step. I thought he was overreacting about the whole thing. What had gotten into him? I wiped my eyes and tried to see through the wind shield. "He'll get over it, it was just a stupid comment." I kept telling myself. Finally I just couldn't take it anymore. I pulled over on the side of the road and collapsed. Tears streamed down my face. After I had cried all I could cry, it was quiet. My red eyes closed, and I tried to imagine Edward's face. It was pretty easy, I could see his ivory skin, his perfect smile, his sparkling eyes. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

A/N: So yeah, I'll start back soon! Reviews are awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Rain was pouring down. I could see a face in the distance, his hard eyes burned a whole in me. I was screaming, "No! Don't do it!" The vampire lunged toward me, and then he was gone. I looked where James was, and I saw another vampire. This one was hunched over. I immediately knew who it was, but this felt all wrong. Edward stood up and walked over to me. He touched my shoulder and pointed to a purple cloud of smoke behind him. "Everything will be alright now." He assured me. Now Edward went away. All of a sudden I felt warm lips on mine. "Kiss me, Jacob Black!" Rang through my ears. Tears streamed down my cheeks. "Everything will be alright now." Jacob said.

I was forced away from Jacob's lips with a big punch to my stomach. I flew backwards and hit a tree. "I don't want you anymore." Came out of Edward's mouth. I felt the punch grow bigger in my gut, and I saw Edward leave me. I fell to my knees, but I didn't stop there. My body fell off the edge of the cliff, "Don't do it, Bella!" Edward screamed in my head. I just wanted to see his face again, I didn't think I would possibly die. I was blinded by love. My face hit the water like a wall that wasn't about to give way. The waves pounded above me, and there he was. His arms reached out to me, they gripped me, but I felt nothing. "Bella!" His face was concerned. "Bella!"

"Bella!" Edward shook me. "Wake up! For goodness sake, Bella!" His arms were tight around me, and his voice was shaking. I opened my mouth, but all that came out wasn't understandable. His arms stopped, and he held me not saying a word.

"Edward?" It was just a dream, he was still here. My eyes opened, "Where are we?"

He laughed, "The car." A sigh excaped my lips. Relaxed now, I could sit up on my own. Edward took his hands from my shoulders to my face, and gave me a very passionate kiss. I returned the gesture; I felt my mind begin to slip away, and instinct took control of my body.

After a while Edward's arms tightened, "Alice is finished setting up. You ready?"

I felt like someone had knocked the wind out of me. "I..." I took a breath, but got no air in return. "I..." It was coming up so quick, so sudden. The world froze around me, and I still couldn't suck in any air.

"Breathe, Bella. You don't have to do this." He told me, but he was wrong. I had to, but I didn't think I was ready yet. I had to think of an excuse.

"I..." I was faking it now, and he could tell.

His panicked face turned into a smile. "Spit it out, what's wrong?" His arms folded together.

I swallowed. "I don't have a dress." I said, hoping it was true.

He shook his head, "Alice." Was all he said.

"Ring?"

"Alice."

"Boquet?"

"Alice." I wimpered in response.

He stopped the car. I had forgotten we were even in it. I looked out the window, the back at Edward. He looked hurt. Before I could open my mouth, he spoke. "You can go now." He looked out to my house. I didn't move at first, but after I saw he wasn't going anywhere until I got out of the car, I crawled out of the Volvo. "I'll just tell Alice that you're not going to go through with it."

"I never said that! I just have to think about it."

He glared at me, "I thought we had this worked out, now you've gotten Alice's hopes up and for what? Nothing."

I was yelling now, "Well maybe you needed to double check with me and not throw it all on me at once!" He got out of the car.

"I told you yesterday. Does that not count?" His voice was as calm as mine should have been. All of a sudden I thought of Charlie. Had he heard me?

I decided that I didn't care about Charlie. I wasn't sure I was ready to put up with Edward, either. I didn't know what to do, Edward was staring at me, and I started to cry. Edward looked disgusted, but took me in his arms anyway. As soon as he was around me, I pushed away. My brain wasn't working right, because that was the last thing I wanted to happen. Tears flowed faster, making his shirt damp. When my hands made an attempt to push him away, he backed off, hurt even more.

The pain went though his voice. "What do you want, Isabella?" His eyes were stern.

"I...I don't know."

"Do you want ME?"

"Of course."

"Then marry, me, please. If you want me you will marry me." It wasn't a question. I couldn't say anymore. I wasn't ready. I was scared. I couldn't handle it.

My mind started to race. Edward didn't want to hurt me, so he told me he didn't want me anymore. Well, I didn't want to hurt him as much as I could, so why couldn't I do the same? "I don't want you anymore."

His brow tightened, "Cut the crap, I know you're lying." Oh crap, I had to be more convincing.

"I don't want you anymore." I repeated. "I don't love you, I never loved you. It was all just a game." His eyes grew and he backed away from me. My mind was screaming, 'What are you doing!?' I wasn't listening to it at the moment. My heart wasn't saying anything, it couldn't take it. It just sat there and weighed down the rest of my chest. That hole in my chest was forming again.

Edward took one last look at me. "I don't believe you." Was the last thing he said.

"Just go away! I don't want to see you ever again!" That was a low blow, and I knew it. He shook his head at me, and then he was gone.

My legs collasped from under my body, and my fist pounded into the earth. What had I just done? Well, one thing was for certain: I wasn't going to see...him anytime soon. I screamed in emotional pain. The tears were uncontrollable now, and I was sure that Edward, or Alice, heard me. Now Jacob was gone, and Edward was too, and I couldn't change any of it. Charlie ran outside when he heard my death cry. "What's wrong, Bells!?" He carried me into the house, where I planned to stay for the rest of my miserable life. Too bad my life wouldn't be forever, with Edward. I sighed, letting my father pick me up off the ground and lead me into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so take that!

Edward's POV

I understood why she did it, but it didn't make any sense. The way she did it was nothing like herself. I guess I just put her on the spotlight, and the pressure was too much. Nothing made sense to me anymore. After all, she was the only one for me. I had thought of going back to the Volturi, but I thought living forever would be the more appropriate method of torture. She was gone forever, and it was all my fault. I think about it night and day, what I could have done different, what I could have done to make her stay with me. I knew she wouldn't love me forever, but I wasn't ready for her absence just yet.

The pain grew so much that I couldn't stay in Forks. I had to get away from all the reminders of Isabella Swan. Alice begged me not to go, that she was worried that I would try to end myself again, but she didn't see anything in the future, and I planned to keep it that way. I decided to move up to Alaska, and lock myself in a cabin for the rest of eternity. The cold air would never phase me, seeing as how I am colder than it. The best thing about my idea was that there would be a very small population, if a population at all. I didn't need anyone wondering what was wrong with me. I'm the only one who needs to carry this burden.

I set off in a brand new Volvo, the smell of the new leather was almost strong enough to clear my head completely. The old one had her scent still in it. I drove slowly, as if there was nothing else for me to do, which was true. After a good three days, I arrived in Juneau. I pursued past the capital, to the northernest point. The neighborhood had very few houses around, which I liked. There was a small, four roomed cabin on the corner of the street that had a "For Sale" sign out by the curb. It would be a big change after what I had been accustumed to, but it would have to do. I moved my things in by myself, and planned to spend the rest of my life the same way.

It was a boring time, I'll admit that, but I thought I deserved it. I spent no time thinking about her, about my mistake, but you couldn't help falling back into some sort of trance if you caught yourself off guard for even a short while. Even though I had gotten rid of most of my things, the walls still screamed reminders of her at me. I had also noticed that I had become more clumsy. Without someone to stay alert for every day, you forget your feet. I swore at myself everytime I tripped. I knew that floorboard was loose, I just didn't do anything about it.

Nothing ever got done around the cabin. There were so many little flaws the place had, but I liked it that way. It reminded me that everyone has flaws, and no amount of glue or paint can hide them, you just have to love them as they are. So with unlimited amount of free time on my hands, what did I spend my time doing? I read most of the time. Depressing, gloomy love stories that always ended up going awall. It seemed like I could relate to them more.

Now, on one particular night, I wasn't sure what day, I got a knock on the door. I slouched over to answer it, and before I reached the door it swung open. Stupid me, wasn't even reading Alice's thoughts. I didn't do that much anymore, I even forgot I could. I laughed silently to myself. Alice started talking to me, but I wasn't paying attention, so I forced myself to listen. "...so you're getting a roommate." My brow tightened.

"Umm, say that again."

"You're getting a roommate. I think you're doing nothing but wasting your time and wallowing in your own misery up here, so I got you a new friend. Bella's moved on, you should too." That name made me wince. I couldn't argue with Alice, she only wanted the best for me. "Carsisle, Emmet, Jasper, and everyone else are in on this too, so if you don't like it, take it up with them." I shook my head. "I'm glad you're not going to argue. Her name is Kris, and she'll be moving in within the next week or so." I sighed, at least I'll have something to do.

Alice stayed for a few games of chess, and took off after a while. I looked around, the place was a mess. I didn't want Kris, or whatever her name was to think I was a slob, which I'm not. I spent the night dusting, waxing, mopping, and basically cleaning the cabin until it was spotless. Suddenly I realized that I was happier already, and Bella was out of my mind. I made a mental note to thanks Alice later.

A/N: Maybe a little short, I dunno. Let me know your thoughts, I've already got a "Bella should jump off a cliff again" comment. How about it? Because seriously, I'm making this up as I go.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'cept for Kris. :D

The doorbell rang, and my stomach lurched. I gave the dingy cabin one last look-around, and made my way to the door. When I opened it, Kris smiled at me. She was very pretty, but not breath-taking. Her hair was thin, almost breakable, and a platinum blonde. Her azureeyes sparkled in the snow falling behind her. She was thick, but not to an obese level, more like muscular. Her abnormal tan skin was almost too dark to look at; it had been so long since I had seen that color on a person. I nodded in hello, and went back to her shiny blue Bug to get the rest of her bags.

My shoes clicked on the stones I had set out a few days ago. It never hurt to have a little bit of landscaping. I got three bags in one hand, four in the other, and shut the door with my foot. Maybe she'd realize how strong I was, even for an abnormal monster. I chuckled at how lightly she had packed, but decided not to bring it up in conversation. Oh no, what was I to say to her? "Hello, I'm Edward" seemed too geeky and awkward for such a new face. She didn't know me yet. Wait, I thought, I'm Edward. I made girls back in Forks melt into their shoes, why can't I this girl? Ego took over me, and I flew into the cabin.

"So I said to Daddy…" I heard her chat away into a portable phone she had attached to her ear. "You need to raise my allowance or I'm not going to speak to you." She turned to me, "I need my things in the master bedroom, thanks." She pointed to the bags I was holding. I stood there for a minute, my mouth hanging open. "He finally did, and I was like, ugh! Only two thousand?! He's such a spaz." I rolled my eyes, and walked to the guest bedroom, throwing her stuff on the bed. I decided to play with her a little, so I walked right past her, a little faster than human speed, trying to impress her again. She didn't seem to notice, she just walked right past me in the other direction. I walked into the snow over to the electrical pole. How fast could I do it? I had been out of practice for so long, I was sure I was rusty. I held my breath, since I didn't need it, and bolted up.

I had done it, and Kris hadn't even seen! I smiled in victory and I head Kris scream. "Like, what happened to my phone!?" Her girly shrill made me chuckle. When I entered again, she poked me in between my shoulders. "Look, funny boy, I don't know what you're doing, but you need to get your electricity fixed, and the last time I checked, master bedrooms are normally bigger than the guest! And what kind of roomie are you?! You didn't even unpack my things! So go do it, now!" She stormed off, and I knew we were going to have problems.

Later that evening, I still had done nothing. I had been outside most of the day, walking around, so I decided to pay a visit to my dear friend, Kris. I found her by her voice. Her grunts and sighs of labor led me straight to her. She was dragging her suitcases, one by one, into the master bedroom. Then she had unpacked everything and neatly slid the bags under the bed. Unfortunately, she was on the second bag. I took her hand and shook my head. "You know you haven't said a word to me yet." She tried to take a step forward, but I stopped her.

"It's all a part of being mysterious."

"Oh, so I've got a Houdini on my hands? I don't think so." I took her bag.

"Look, the master's mine. I'll gladly fight you for it if I have to." She didn't know I didn't sleep; it was all just to get her angry. She shoved me, but I didn't move. "Like I said…" I winked. I didn't need to finish my sentence.

"Edward, right?"

"If that what you want to call me." Her eyes narrowed.

"I'll finish unpacking…into the _master bedroom_," those last words were emphasized, "then I'm going to pretend this never happened."

This time my eyes were the ones to narrow. "And what if you never finish packing?" I put her bag behind my back.

"Oh," she laughed, "I will."

"Then this should be fun."

She made a fast grab for the bag, but when her hand went to it, there was only air. I was sure her brain was too slow to keep up, so maybe she still saw it there, but the only thing she grabbed was a mouthful of ground. Clumsy girl. I grinned and picked her up and threw her onto the guest's bed.

"If you think you're going to get some from me you're wrong. I have a boyfriend!" Her hands flew up in front of her. My brow tightened and I shut the door. I took a chair from the kitchen and propped up against the knob. She'd have a good night's sleep without any complaint, and I wouldn't have any problem with it, after all, she had a boyfriend.

A/N: Sorry if they're getting shorter, and I'm very sorry if you hadn't noticed and just did. So yeah, reviews? I promise the next chapter will be a lot more interesting. Thanks guys!


End file.
